The increasing demand for energy conservation along with the growing sophistication of building-wide control/energy management systems has given rise to the need for sophisticated electronic ballast products readily adaptable for use with these systems. Because each installation has different requirements, electronic ballasts flexible enough to meet these varying requirements are urgently needed. Installation requirements may demand a wide variety of remote-control options, timers, room occupancy sensors and the like. Previous generations of ballast products could provide one, possibly two options, but were limited to performing their specific, predetermined, hardwired functions.